Get Out Of My Head!
by Teian Heru
Summary: Duel Academy is having a huge beach party and the gang is hyped and ready to go! But what happenes when it rains the day before and Jaden gets seriously ill? Who will have to take care of him? And for how long? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Food?

**Augghhh….today is NOT my day. I had to delete EVERYTHING I had on myspace...(Sniffle). Anyway, enjoy and review!**

**O. In The Morning .O**

It was cold and a little breezy this morning considering the fact that Jaden left all the windows open last night. He woke up to chills as he slowly sat up in bed and sighed. He rubbed the back of his head and turned to his right, only to find Syrus sleeping soundlessly.

As Jaden slid out of bed, Syrus turned over and mumbled something. As Jaden turned back, Syrus grabbed onto his boxers.

Jaden's breath hitched as he turned to the still sleeping Syrus and he tried to pull away. Syrus' eyes shot open and he groaned.

"J-Jadeennn?" he slurred and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Jaden blushed at the adorable sight and frowned. "Wake up, Sy, we need to go to the DA building right now." he said and looked at Syrus's clock. "It's 5:30." he said and Syrus shot out of bed and hurried to his drawer.

He picked out his Slifer outfit and showed it to Jaden. "Should I wear this?" he asked and Jaden grinned. "I don't care what you wear, Sy, as long as it gets you ready faster." he said and walked over. "Do you have **anything **that's not yellow?" he asked and Syrus groaned. "As a matter of fact, yes, but you can't wear it." he said and Jaden pouted.

"Why not?" he asked and Syrus out the outfit. "It looks so….emo." he said and Jaden snorted. "Emo? Syrus, you wouldn't know emo even if it bit you in the butt." he joked.

Syrus giggled. "Yeah, the only one who would really know about that is Chazz." he said, rolling his eyes at the end. Jaden couldn't help but laugh, Chazz was the only "Emo" in the group, right? Jaden nodded and got dressed. Turning the doorknob, he turned to Syrus, who was still putting on his pants.

"Hey, Sy, I'm leaving now so I can eat breakfeast, okay dude?" he said and closed the door behind him. Syrus just sighed and shook his head.

"Jaden and his food..."

* * *

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy:**

**Lokii-Chan: My first ever Yu-gi-oh Gx fanfic!**

**Chazz: It's finally good to have some freash meat around here.**

**Jaden: Chazz, don't call her freash meat**

**Syrus: Yeah!**

**Chazz: No don't you start, Hobbit, and anyway, Jaden where did you come from?**

**Jaden: What my dad and my mom do is not your business.**

**Chazz: *Sighs* I didn't mean that you ninny! Aren't you suppose to be ad the cafeteria?**

**Jaden: *Stares dumbly* Huh? Oh! I ate quickly!**

**Chazz & Syrus: *Sighs and shakes head* Just like you Jaden...**

**Jaden: * Giggles and rubs nose* Hehe!  
* Turns to Lokii* Are you going to make this a good fic?**

**Lokii-Chan: * Smiles* You bet! And i'm having some people guest star in the whole thing, so be ready! *Smiles devilishly***

**Chazz, Sy, and Jaden: Who?**

**Lokii-Chan: You'll see, Ja Ne! XD**


	2. Code Red?

The gang was in the cafeteria sitting at their usual table as they waited for Jaden to come back from the food line. Syrus smiled when he did, and giggled.

"Took you long enough, Jay. And why do you have so much food on your tray?" he asked, eyeing the big pile of **_Food_**. Jaden looked at Syrus with a smile.

"Because, a duelist has to keep his energy up. And did you notice you made your senteces rhyme?" he asked and took a stick of dango and ate a ball. Syrus rubbed his nose and giggled slightly loud. "Yeah, well, it happens." he says and they both laugh. Chazz sighs and looks away, casuing Jaden to look at him.

"What's the matter, Chazz?" he asked and the black-haired teen immediately snapped his head around to the brunette.

"Nothing, slacker, just finish stuffing your face with that slop!" he growled and Bastion blinked. "Whoa, calm down, Chazz." he said and Alexis nodded.

"Bastion's right, Chazz, be nicer to Jaden." she said adn Chazz blushed and turned away. Jaden, Syrus and Bastion looked at him and giggled. Chazz had a crush on the obolisk blue girl for a while now, so you would always find him blushing around her everytime their eys met or talked to eachother. Well, when she _**scolds**_ him.

Jaden sighed and threw his tray in the garbage and yawned loudly. "Well, I'm done." he said and turned to the rest of them. "Can we go now?" he asked and Chazz got up and headed for the exit. "It's about freaking time!" he said and stormed out, leaving Syrus to scractch his chin.

"Uh, Jay?" he called and looked at Jaden with big eyes.

"What do you think that was all about?" he asked and Jaden shrugged and grinned widely.

"He's problably hyped about dueling today!" he said and Syrus raised his eyebrows. "Hyped? Jaden, I don't think that was being in the **[Time To Duel] **mood." he said and Jaden sighed.

"Oh well, if Chazz wants to be all mister emo today, so be it. But I'm not going to let his hot shot addittude get to me." he said and walked out the cafe. with Syrus.

Alexis and Bastion exchanged looks berofe shrugging and trotting behind him.

* * *

It was about 3:40 p.m when Jaden started to act a little weird.

It was also when Chazz and the gang got concerned. **(A/N: Well, I don't know about Chazz, but...)**

They sat in Jaden's slifer red dorm and watched as Syrus kept on winning his duels with Jaden. Now, to this, everyone got worried. Syrus looked up at his aniki and frowned.

"Aniki, are you okay?" he asked and Jaden nodded weakly. "Yes." he lied. Chazz grunted in anger at Jaden's sad attempt to lie. "Stop lying, Jaden, just say you're sick." he said and Jaden turned to him. "But I'm not!" he retorted, and Chazz scoffed.

"Yeah, sure. Then can you explain why you just lost to Hobbit **15 **times?!" he asked, and Jaden bit his bottom lip.

"Uh...."

"See? You can't." he siad and turned to Bastion. "I'm taking him to the nurse." he said and Jaden immediately jumped up and away form Chazz. "No you're not!" he yelled and Alexis sighed. "Jaden, stop being silly and let Chazz take you to the nurse." she said and Jaden hung his head in defeat. "Yes ma'm." he said and got off the bed and followed Chazz out the door.

When they closed the door, Chazz turned to Jaden.

"Why are you so scared of doctors?" he asked and Jaden turned away. "I...can't tell you..." he said and Chazz looked at Jaden's eyes. They seemed to be holding back upcoming tears. Chazz sighed inwardly.

**_"I'll ask him another time..." _**he thought and walked Jaden to the nurse's office. When they got to the door, the nurse came out and bumped into Jaden.

Chazz rose an eyebrow. **_"Good timing.." _**he thought **_. _**The nurse looked down at Jaden and smiled. "I'm sorry, Jaden, but I'm in a hurry." she said and Chazz stopped her. "I'm sorry, Miss fountine, but I think Jaden's a bit ill." he said and she sighed and looked at the flushed teen.

* * *

Turning back around, she opened her door and sat in her chair.

"Sit over ther, Jaden." she said and and he did as so. Miss Fountine looked at Chazz and back at Jaden.

"Jaden, do you want him in here?" she asked and both boys looked at her with weird looks.

"Why'd you ask that?" Jaden asked and she turned to Chazz.

"For this, I might have to give a physical." she said and both boys blushed at the comment. Chazz looked out the window while Jaden looked at the floor. "Um, I don't mind, but ask Chazz." he saida nd Chazz looked at the two. "I'm good." he said and the nurse nodded.

"Okay. Jaden, life your arms so I can take off your shirt." she instructed and he did. Chazz sighed and sat in the chiar that face completely to the whindow, so he wouldn't have to look at Jaden's bare torso. Why did was he concerned about his body anyway? Shaking his head, he turned and looked out the window.

**"Ahhh! Miss Fountine!" **he heard Jaden yell and Chazz blushed. What were they doing? He couldn't turn around to see, that would make him seem like he was think of something dirty, and Chazz Princeton is not a pervert.

Suddenly, he heard Miss Fountin giggle. "I'm sorry Jaden, I didn't notice you were sensitive there." she said and Chazz ears perked up and he felt heat rush to a certain place.

**_'Why am I having such weird thoughts about that slacker?!' _**he yelled in his mind and turned slightly to the tw. He could see arms moving ang Jaden twicthing a bit.

"Open and say 'aw'" she said and Jaden did. **"AAAAWWWWW."** he said and she chuckled.

"You just have a slight fever. You'll have to be bed ridden for at least 2 days." she said and Jaden gasped. "What?!" he yelled and pouted.

"Aww....I'll miss Tokio Hotel." he said and she giggled. "You like Bill?" she asked and Jaden sighed.

"A little...." he admitted allowling some of his hair to fall in his face to hide his blush. Chazz almost gasped aloud at the confession. Jaden liked guys? This was new to him.

"Alright...you're done!" she said and they left. While walking back, Chazz looked at Jaden. "So..." he said, as if it was the plainest thing in the world.

"You like guys?" he asked and Jaden stopped walking.

* * *

"Hey, Jaden?" Syrus called, making the brunnete turn slowly.

"Hmmm?"

"You've been spacing out for the past few hours, dude, what's on your mind?" he asked and Jaden blinked.

"What are you talking about, Sy? I space out all the time." he said, fiddling with the rim of his jacket. Syrus sighed, knowing Jaden didn't get it. Shifting slightly, he crossed his feet and looked at Jaden.

"No, Jaden, you're spacing out **_more _than usual. Tell me, what's wrong?" he asked and Jaden sighed and sneezed loudly, scaring Syrus.**

"Nothing. I'm just bored." he said and Syrus glared hard.

"Yeah, yeah, Jay. If you were bored, you'd go to Atticus or Bastion and drag them to do something crazy and life threatening against their will. But you're not. So tell me." he pressed and Jaden chewed the inside of his cheek hard.

'Should I tell him?' he thought while blocking out the random callings from the blue-haired boy. Said boy snapped his fingers in front of Jaden's face.

"Hello? Earth to Jaden?" he called and Jaden jumped.

"Huh? Yeah, I uh, you'll think of me different." he said and Syrus scoffed.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen. Just tell meeee." he whined and Jaden sighed, knowing now he couldn't get out of this.

"Sy..." he begged and Syrus pouted, confirming Jaden he had to spill the beans.

"Okay, okay, I....like this boy..." he said and Syrus blushed.

"Oh....okay..." he said and smiled.

"Who is the lucky guy?" he asked and Jaden blushed.

"Please, promise me you won't make fun of me, or tell anyone else." he pleaded and Syrus nodded.

"Scout's honor." he said, holding up his right hand. Jaden turned away and looked towards the ground, saying his answer in the proccess.

"Chazz..." he muttered and Syrus hung his mouth open. Did he really say that? Syrus thought while looking at the tomato-red teen infront of him.

* * *

**(It's been 3 hours since that confession to Syrus.)**

He was soon dragged to the dorm and forced to go to bed by Syrus and Chazz. He whined and kicked, accidentally kicking Chazz in the face, soon inragging the already hot-head teen. Chazz pushed Jaden down, forgetting about Syrus, and pinned him, making Jaden freeze. Eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity ***For Jaden anyway*** until Chazz smirked somewhat smuggly.

"Why so red, slacker?" came the blank response and Jaden almost gasped aloud. **'Oh my god, he's so close...I don't know if I could take anymore of this...' **he thought and Jaden pushed against the restraints of Chazz's hands roughy. He hissed and looked up at Chazz.

The black haired teen stared at him, as if he was also pre-occupied with his own thoughts. He suddenly found himself looking down Jaden's small body.

**'I wonder with all that food Jaden eats...he'd be fat by now...' **

"C-Chazz?" Jaden called meekly and Chazz's cold eyes widened at the sound. Was that fear he heard in Jaden's voice? Snapping back to reality, he had let go of Jaden's hands and stood back up, dusting off his clothes.

"...**stupid ninny**...go to bed slacker." he demanded, breaking that oh so awkward silence in the room. Syrus coughed to get thier attention. "Chazz, wants you." he said and Chazz noddded, walking out the room. He needed to get out fo there as fast as possible. Why was he so nervous? And around slacker?

**'That idiot's cold is rubbing off on me...' **he decided and continued to walked down the corridor, with Syrus trailing behind him. But before he did, he turned back around to looked at Jaden and smiled. Jaden smiled and replied a '**thank you**'. He sighed and laid back down on the bed, and soon drifted slowly to sleep...


	3. Bad Past? Pt 1

Jaden sighed as he slumped on the wall in his room. It was too close, Chazz falling on top of him. He blushed at the memory and moved some hair out of his face. He decided that he was going to meet up with the gang at the festival today.

* * *

There he stood, wearing some jeans and a black fitted T-shirt. Jaden felt kind of weird, not wearing his slifer uniform. He sighed and looked over at the hill just above the beach, he could see Alexis and Atticus talking to each other, he smiled.

_'Well, I hope they're not fighting.' _he thought and ran over to them. The first one to notice him was Bastion.

"Hey, little buddy!" he said and waved and the rest of them turned to see Jaden waving back, smiling his own toothless grin. Alexis smiled and waved.

"Hey, Jaden!" she said and Syrus gasped.

"Jaden!" he exclaimed, frowning a bit. Jaden slowed down to a stop as he saw the expression on Sy's face.

"What?" he asked innocently, and Syrus glared.

"You're not suppose to be here, Jay." he said and Jaden rolled his eyes for the first time.

"Whatever, Syrus, I wanna be here. I cannot miss Tokio Hotel." he said and a low chuckle arose from behind him.

"You like Tokio Hotel?" he asked and Jaden turned around quickly and gaped. It was Tom!

_'Oh god, Tom is in front of me!' _he thought and blushed. Tom was wearing an Echo Unlimited outfit and Tims with a matching hat. His licked his lip ring and smirked at the blushing brunette in front of him. Jaden opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

_'Uh...w-what should I say?'_ he thought and gulped.

"H-Hi..." Jaden stuttered and blushed darker. Great, Jaden, just great. Tom smiled, making Jaden's body feel like goo.

"Hi..." he said and smirked.

"What's your name?" he asked and Jaden looked at the ground.

"J-Jaden..." he mumbled and Tom kissed his cheek, startling the hell out of Jaden.

"I-I...w-what..." he stammered and Tom chuckled.

"Jaden? As in the duelist?" he asked and Jaden smiled nervously, nodding soon after. Some how, he felt better and less nervous around Tom.

"Yes?"

"You and your friends will be rewarded VIP passes after the show today." he said, looking at everyone. Syrus blushed.

"Yay!" he exclaimed and Chazz just huffed.

"What ever. Just go have fun." he said, feeling a little pissed about the whole thing. Tom gave Chazz a questioning look.

"You're invited." he said and Chazz shot a glare at him.

"Not interested." he hissed and looked the other way, growling a bit. Tom shrugged and waved goodbye.

"I'll see you in a few." he said and disappeared.

* * *

Jaden sighed and looked over at Chazz.

"Chazz, what the hell is your problem?" he asked and Chazz's eyes widened at the tone of voice. He really wanted to know, he's been acting this way ever since the incident at the room. Chazz turned to him.

"Nothing, slacker." he said and Jaden glared.

"Stop lying. What was that yesterday?" he asked and Chazz felt like choking the dumb boy.

"I should be asking you he same thing, Jay." he said and Jaden gave hims a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and Chazz walked up to Jaden.

"You know god damn well what I'm talking about! I didn't want to bring this up because I thought it would embarrass you to answer, but right now, I don't give a damn anymore!" he boomed and took Jaden by the shoulder and threw him against the tree, hard. Jaden flinched and winced at the power, Chazz was mad.

Jaden averted his eyes to the ground as Chazz's Cold eyes stared into his own.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" he asked again and Chazz glared.

"Remember when I was walking you to the nurse the other day?" he asked and Jaden nodded.

"Well, I asked you...why you didn't want to go..." he whispered, not wanting the others to know what they were talking about. Jaden immediately pushed Chazz away and glared hard.

"That's none of your fucking business, Chazz." he said growled icily, and everyone there froze at the tone of voice. Jaden never, ever talked like that, not even to Mr. Crowler. **(A/N: And you know that everyone in that academy wants to.)**

Jaden's eyes turned a dark red. He didn't need to know, they didn't need to know.

_'I need to get away, they...can't know...' _he panicked and looked around like a mad man. Alexis tried to walk over to him, but Jaden slapped her hand away. Atticus got into brother mode and pinned Jaden to the tree.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her." he gritted and Jaden gasped and pushed him away.

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_"No...s-stop it!" Jaden yelled ad the doctor ripped off every piece of clothing Jaden had on. The man started kissing him everywhere, starting on the jugular. Jaden moaned._

_"Ahh..." he panted, still trying to fight him off. The man frowned and slapped Jaden, and he started crying. The man growled._

_"Shut up!" he yelled and licked Jaden's earlobe slowly, torturing him ever so slowly to the point where Jaden started to beg._

_"Please...s-stop this...I-I-"_

_"Shut up." he repeated, grinding himself on the small boy. Jaden arched his back and moaned loudly._

_"Oh god..." he moaned and felt horrible that he was actually enjoying this. He didn't want this. He tried to push the man away, but that only encouraged him to use more force and slap him across the face again._

_"Damn brat!" he hissed and pulled Jaden's boxers down to his ankles. Using the hospital bed as support, the man bent down and placed his head at Jaden's semi-hard length. He smirked. Jaden's eyes filled with fear as he struggled to move him away from there._

_ His parents told him no one was suppose to touch him there, with the exception of a doctor. But Jaden knew this wasn't normal. The man gave him one last smirk before licking the tip._

_Jaden bit back a groan and tried to move his hips higher for more, god he hated himself. The man kissed the tip and took him all in one go, sucking softly. Jaden moaned loudly and grabbed the man by the shoulders, gripping tightly._

_"Ahh....nnnnggg..."_

_The man chuckled, sending vibrations towards Jaden's length. He stared to lick his underside, and Jaden came back to his senses and scratched the doctor's left cheek, making the man pull back and fall down. Jaden took this time to run to the door. But, with no warning, the man grabbed Jaden by the legs and pinned him over the counter. _

_Jaden panicked and wiggled his little self, but the man gripped him tighter, causing Jaden to tense. Inwardly smirking to himself, the man opened the cabinet under him to take out a toy. _

_"This will hut a lot..." he whispered and before Jaden could think, he was in complete pain. He yelled and tensed roughly, feeling the toy inch it's way into him with brute force._

_"Ahh.....it hurts...it hurts!" he moaned, trying to move away from the intruding object in this bottom, but it was no use. The man chuckled._

_"I think you'll enjoy this..." he said and Jaden gasped as a jolt of energy passed through him. It felt so weird, but it felt good. _

_This was bad. He need to get away befor-_

_"Oh god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jaden yelled as the man turned the toy to medium power, twisting and turning it was he pushed it in and out. Jaden unconsciously pushed back to feel more, and the man knew he was enjoying it. The vibrations were unbearable, he had to get out of there._

_**'Someone...help me!'** he pleaded and whimpered._

_"Stop! Please, I-I can't take anymore, it hurts...it hurts!" he yelled and soon fell into a deep pool of darkness...

* * *

_

"Jaden?" Atticus called as he watched the boy in front of him get into fetal position, shaking uncontrollably. Bastion gasped.

"Is he going through withdrawal?" he asked, earning a smack form Syrus.

"No! Jay does not do drugs!" he said and Jaden whimpered.

"P-please...h-help me..." he said and everyone looked at him.

"Jay?" Atticus asked and moved up to him, and Jaden backed away.

"N-No, st-stay away." he said and closed his eyes. He didn't want this to go one. Zane gulped.

"Jaden, calm down. We're not here to judge." he soothed and walked up to Jaden slowly. Atticus moved out of the way and allowed Zane to get to Jaden. He leaned down and bit his lip.

"Jaden, I need you to calm down. Please, calm down." he told him and Jaden suddenly stopped shaking and looked up at Zane, tears streaming down his face.

"Now, tell us what's wrong?" he asked and Jaden shook his head and burried it under his arms. Zane sighed.

"Jay..." he warned and Jaden shook his head again.

"Jay...if you don't tell us, I'll make sure to burn you whole deck." he threatened and Jaden glared.

"Don't care." he sniffled and Alexis and Syrus gasped.

"Jaden!" they exclaimed and Chazz stared.

_'He really must not want to tell...'_ he said and walked over to him.

"Jaden, tell us...please?" Chazz begged and Jaden's eyes widened at that. Chazz never begged. He gulped.

"I-If I tell you, you'll think I'm a freak...a monster..." he said and Syrus frowned his eyebrows.

"A freak? Jaden.." he said and Jaden sniffled, whipping the remaining tears away.

"I...when I was 12, I had to go to a check up..." he said and everyone sat down in a circle around a tearing Jaden.

"The doctor I was assigned to was absent, so I had another one." he told them , the horrible feeling erupting from the bottom of his stomach.

"When he got there, he told me to take off my clothes. I did, and he told me to take my weight, the vision test, you know, the usual things." he said and looked out towards the ocean.

"As I laid on the bed, the doctor... looked at me weird..." he said, and they could see he was shaking again.

"Ignoring it, thinking it was my imagination, I just laid there, waiting for him to begin." he said, his breath shaky.

"But that was the mistake. I was about to sit up, but he pinned me down on the bed and smirked." he said and bit his lip.

"I told him to get off, but then...he...started to kiss me everywhere..."

* * *

**As Jaden finished his story, many of them were in tears.**

"Jaden..." Alexis whispered and Jaden felt tears fall down his face.

"See...I'm sick and disgusting, I...I'm worthless..." he sniffled and Chazz embraced him.

Everyone gasped at the sudden reaction.

"Jaden...you're not worthless..." he told him and pulled back to give him a kiss on the forehead, causing Jaden to blush and pass out from a nosebleed.


End file.
